


Love the edges and flaws

by schierlingsbecher



Series: Promposition [2]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Feels, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Post Rape, Riding, Tender Sex, mention of rape, mention of sexual abuse, post sexual abuse, very slight scar kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 04:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4207536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schierlingsbecher/pseuds/schierlingsbecher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and Wade are in a relationship for some time now and adapted to one another. Peter knows about the sexual abuse Wade had to suffer in his past and came up with an idea to know how Wade's feeling when they have their sexy times some months ago - it mostly works out, because Peter knows how to treat Wade well, even if Wade doesn't.</p><p>This is inspired by the scene where Wade thinks he's sleeping with Siryn, but discovers in the morning that it has been Typhoid Mary(<a href="http://fuckyesdeadpool.tumblr.com/post/43127298731/deadpools-history-of-sexual-abuse/">x</a>), so there's a lot of comfort going on here .</p><p>(I'll be dead and buried face down if Peter doesn't love riding cock.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love the edges and flaws

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Grinedel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grinedel/gifts).



> [Wadewilson-parker](http://wadewilson-parker.tumblr.com/) wanted fluffy Spideypool smut. I have a really hard time writing smut, but I hope it's somehow okay. It was a battle to write this, but it taught me a lot.  
> P.S.: I might've added A LOT of angst, but I just can't without my angsty spideypool <3  
> Enjoy.

A soft swooshing sound fills his ears, followed by a tiny, almost non-existent dull tap; a quiet sound, but still there. He starts breathing calmer to not miss it. As the noise repeats, he's sure it's somewhere behind him, upper right corner of the room, coming closer slowly, but steadily - feet and fingers placed so carefully on a surface that he knows someone's trying to sneak up to him. A wave of endorphin rushes through Wade's veins. He hadn't heard the window open, hadn't caught steps on the windowsill or a clinking of the glass in its old frame. He's getting better.

He piles the rest of their books and video games in the shelf, occupying his now empty hands with setting them straight, when a faint woosh resounds right behind him. His finger twitch in anticipation and a dull sound on the floor creates the image of the cat-like landing of the man right behind him.

Hands close around his shoulders and strong fingers stroke over his pecs; curious, playful. A grin tugs at Wade's mouth. "Princess is back from patrol?"

He feels how Peter's nose grazes his nape, a tickle running down his spine that pools as a hot sensation in Wade's stomach when Peter all but purrs into his ear in response. His knees go weak.

"It's been a quiet night and I barely saw you this week..." he whispers and the warm breath brushes over his neck.

And it's true. With the finals coming up, Peter was busy with college by day and a local drug dealer ring kept them apart at night.

"Color?" Peter asks between breaths, his fingers already sneaking under the hem of Wade's shirt. What a naughty boy he is. Wade reaches behind him and grasps for Peter's thighs, still covered in the thin, smooth material of his suit, bringing him closer to his body. The heat in his stomach is bright and breathtaking, alternates between washing over his thorax and withdrawing, making him shiver pleasantly under those delicate waves. _Green_ he thinks delightedly, enjoying the muscles shifting under his hands as Peter stretches to run his chin down Wade's neck. He closes his eyes to enjoy the feeling and turns his head slightly towards Peter.

"Easy, baby boy, you don't wanna let me go without a forepl-"

Peter reaches for Wade's shoulder's that same moment and pulls himself up, pressing their mouths together in a hasty kiss. Only that Wade doesn't feel the warm touch of Peter's skin, but the synthetic slide of his suit on his chapped lips. Wade's arms suddenly feel much heavier than a moment ago and his fingers let go of Peter's legs. He doesn't skid off an inch, is not even tightening his grip on Wade, but stops the kiss immediately.

"Wade?"

He can't answer. He can't even look at him. Spider-Man's touch is much too warm on his shoulders and he starts squirming slightly under the strong hold, which disappears a moment later, a weight coming of his back. The red figure rounds him, cocking its head to face him.

"Wade? Sweetie, come on... please, gimme a color."

Wade bites his bottom lip, his chest feeling tight and strained. He wants to reach for Spidey - no, Pete - pull him close, will his body to relax and simply enjoy, but it won't. The more he tries the more he tenses. He wants to say something different than what lies on his tongue, but it feels like he chokes on other words. They don't make it past his teeth.

"Red" he eventually stutters, ashamed. Wade can't look into the white plastic eyes of the mask anymore; surely they'll be narrowed and full of disappointment at his next glance. The bitter taste of bile spreads on Wade's tongue and the harsh voice in the back of his mind that sounds so much more like his father than himself starts to bring up things he tried to forget over the decades. His guts twist as he tries to suppress the whispers and words, to shut them off, but self-loath already seethes in his brain. He can't stand Spider-Man's gaze. He can't. Mortified, he turns his head away.

"It's the mask, isn't it? Shit. I thought you liked it when I'm still wearing it?"

"I do!" he blurts, hiding his face in his hands "I do; I swear. But... Just- today. I don't know!" His breath is failing him, leaving him to mumbling into his palms "I'm sorry, babe..."

"It's okay. Hey, it's okay." Peter whispers against his hands, nudging softly against them with his nose "You wanna stop?"

"No! No, no, no. It's just..." He presses his eyes into his palms, fighting back the words he doesn't want to say but ends up sputtering them hastily "I need to look at you and really see your face..."

Huffing angrily, he curls his hands into fists. He knows that it's wrong to think like that but still every time he has to give Peter a 'red', he feels like losing a battle against himself; against his own body or mind or maybe both. He's losing and Peter's right there to see it and feel obligated to pick up the pieces of the mess that is Wade. The worst thing is that it's so unpredictable. He could be perfectly fine and then, just like now, something tiny would flip him - without preamble or mercy. For the shortest moment, he would be back on that lawn, scrambling away from T- Typh-

Wade tries to breathe through his nose, concentrating on the sharp feeling of his nails digging into his palms. _He's not there. He's in his apartment - their apartment. They are here. Spider-Man and him._ His toes curl against the smooth hardwood floor, _not damp grass_ and he leans his forehead against his finger joints. Peeking from below his wrists, he sees the red figure stepped a little closer to him. Wade isn't sure whether he's imagining it, but the eyes of the mask seem to widen just the tiniest bit and Spider-Man doesn't make any sound.

Wade's heart drops into his stomach. Stops beating altogether. To know that Spidey now knows exactly what's going on; it's hard. A snicker comes up in the back of his mind and Wade doesn't find it in himself to shut it off.

_Oh man, we're such a weenie._

The silence between them is becoming tense and heavy and Wade is already expecting to hear steps moving away from him or a voice full of _understanding_ telling him they'll continue tomorrow. His muscles are strained and his eyes pressed shut, preparing for rejection. Blood rushes in his ears. But when gentle fingertips touch his wrists, he twitches. Cautiously, Peter moves Wade's hands away from his face and instead, guides his fingers to the hem of the red mask, encouraging him silently to lift it. Wade takes a deep breath. At first tentatively, but after catching the first glimpse of the skin beneath bolder, he pulls it off, revealing Peter's face under Spider-Man's. He smiles at Wade and it feels like sunshine on his scarred skin. Immediately Peter's arms wrap around him and bring him close, surrounding him in body heat and fruity shampoo-scent. 

Wade hugs back without hesitation.

Taking a deep breath together, they bring each other closer and Peter lets his fingers run loose circles on Wade's neck, like he does during really bad nights, when Wade can't remember how to breathe or open his eyes to escape a nightmare. The gesture is connected to a warm body cuddling up to him, familiar and easing away the pressure on Wade's lungs. Tension seeps off his shoulders and a warm feeling coils in Wade's stomach.

Peter runs his hand over the side of Wade's neck in a soothing gesture. His lips curl into a smirk.

"So... my face, yeah?" Peter picks up what Wade said with a chuckle and runs his hand over Wade's chest. Beneath his fingertips, his heartbeat quickens. Peter walks him backwards a few steps, until his knees hit the sofa and with a gentle push, Peter nudges Wade onto it, their gazes fixed on each other.

"I know you like my face..." Peter starts, running a hand through his hair. "I know you like the scar I have on my forehead. I remember when you first saw it, you told me not to tell you where I got it. You started guessing and I fell asleep on you - was the first night I spent in your apartment."

Wade remembers that too. He's still wondering how Peter got it, but spoiling his fun and asking was out of question. 

Peter comes closer until he's standing right in front of Wade's knees, a hand already sliding into his collar and pulling down the thin suit. As the first muscular arm shows beneath the fabric, Wade's mouth feels dry and is hanging slightly open when Peter reveals the second. Of course the suit does a horrible job in hiding Peter's build, but seeing his naked skin is something entirely different. Peter continues, now exposing his chest, tanned a bit through the thin material. He makes a point of stroking over his pecs and straightens his back that Wade can see the rise and fall of his chest with every drag of air. His own breath hitches in his throat and heat spreads over his cheeks and ears.

“When I woke up, we were still lying on the couch. You were lying behind me, clutching me to your chest.” His hands move down, pushing the suit over his ribs and stomach, thumb flicking over his nipple. Wade’s fingers twitch. “You had your hands under my shirt, and your legs wrapped around me. Like you thought I’d disappear…”

His eyes never leave Wade’s, taking in every reaction he’s displaying. Peter takes a step towards him.

“I remember the feeling of your hands on me; you were warm and I felt so safe with you…” he reaches for Wade’s hands and puts them on his belly, fingers starting to stroke and caress the moment he touches him.

“Will you help me with the rest?”

Peter glances down at him, his lashes almost resting on his cheeks, his eyes beneath dark. Wade swallows hard.

“Sure.”

Their thumbs hook into the bundle of fabric gathered around Peter’s hips and they pull slowly, Peter letting Wade guide the motion. 

Wade takes his time, admiring every inch of skin that is revealed, his eyes travelling over the defined lines of Peter's abs the V of his loins, the outline of his cock under the suit. He pays special attention to catch his underwear as well and drags the fabric over him carefully, Peter's hands resting on his the whole time. They push down the suit's legs and as Peter steps out of them, a warm prickle spreads in Wade's palm at the sight, eager to touch and feel strong muscles shift under that smooth skin. Wade gazes at Peter, he looks gorgeous; his hair messy from wearing the mask all day, strands of it glowing golden in the last beams of the setting sun, shadows playing on his skin. His pants are starting to feel too tight.

"It's not a secret you love my butt... Sometimes I wonder whether you'd like it in lingerie as much as I like you in that purple pantie we bought." Peter bends forward and places his hands on Wade's knees, his palms an overly hot presence on his skin. "Do you remember how we found that store?"

"Yeah..." he mumbles back, running his fingertips over Peter's knuckles. "Was that really hot day in summer. And my baby boy wanted to go for ice cream."

At the touch, the smile on Peter's face widens slightly. "And on our way, there was this store... You practically dragged me in there. You tried on like two dozens of those panties 'til you said you liked the purple one best." Peter leans down a little more, the tip of his nose grazing Wade's, continuing in a whisper. "We got out there and you pulled me close and kissed me. I remember how you tasted like strawberry ice cream. And I remember what you told me... Do you remember too, sweetie?"

"I told you _I love you_."

"Yes, you did." Peter beams with happiness at that. "I love you too, Wade."

Their lips meet in a gentle kiss, the last echo of murmuring voices dying in Wade's ears. Pete is everything. He feels him tugging at his shirt. 

"Now I wanna see you too..."

Wade swallows hard at the purr in Peter's voice and nods. "Green"

Warm fingers find their way under his shirt and brush over his tummy, leaving a tickling trace on his scarred skin. His heartbeat picks up again and the air between them thickens. Wade raises his arms and so that he can remove the shirt, Peter's palms a constant, reassuring presence. His scent still envelops him and Wade starts breathing in slower and steadier.

The hands are back on him in a blink and the feeling of Peter's skin on his is spreading like an electric crackling over his whole body. Fingertips sneak into his waistband, fueling the heat building in his lower belly. Wade sighs as Peter kneels down between his legs, undoing his belt and fly to slip his pants off as well. He watches how Peter's eyes travel over his bruised skin, how he sucks at his own bottom lip before smirking up to Wade. "Can I touch you, sweetheart?"

Wade's voice fails him. A pang of lust trapes his breath and he suppresses a shudder. With wide eyes, he nods slowly.

Peter slides his hands up Wade's thighs, fingertips running over marks and scars. His touch is light, to some of the bigger scars he presses soft kisses.

"I remember how I first saw your skin, back before we were 'us' and when you didn't know my face. You told me to have a barf bag ready, winking at me. Tell you what: _I saw right through that_. I knew you were nervous. But when I actually saw your chin... your jaw and lips" Peter smiles and whispers up to Wade, putting a hand on his chest "I wanted to touch you so badly."

He caresses one bright red scar on his inner thigh with his lips and Wade reaches for Peter's hair to run his fingers through the soft strands, his heart hammering against his ribs. A drag of hot, damp air ghost over his skin at that.

"I know you don't like them, but I love how they look on you. They make you unique. And I love that they remind me how precious you are." Peter looks up again and his eyes are blown and hungry. He pulls himself up on Wade's lap, avoiding to touch Wade's raging erection. Peter leans down and kisses Wade, first tenderly, then more demanding. They pull away breathing heavily.

"You know where..." Peter starts asking, raising an eyebrow as he looks over the couch. Wade catches up with his train of thoughts and digs his hands between the cushions, searching for the lube they left here the last time. Okay, yeah, they might have a thing with the couch, but who's there to judge them? Wade's fingers brush lint and pennies, the remote and an item of clothing that could be a sock, before he digs a little deeper and finds the bottle.

"You'll watch me, will you?" Peter smirks, already snatching the bottle and uncapping it.

Like Wade could look away now... 

He spreads the colorless fluid over his palm and fingers and Wade runs the tip of his tongue over his teeth. Peter reaches behind himself and moves his wrist until Wade can see his chest rising a little heavier than before and Peter's biting his lip again. He muffles a groan by pulling Peter closer and burying his face in Peter's neck, licking hot stripes down his throat. The moan he gets in response makes him clutch Peter's sides.

"Thought you - _aah_... you'd watch me?" Peter whispers. Wade grazes his neck with his teeth in response.

"You're too... _fuck_ -" he can't finish his sentence when Peter moans again, louder this time. Wade's hips buck involuntarily. Peter forehead rests against Wade's head and he can hear every little whimper and sharp intake of breath, his hands sliding down Peter's sides to grasp his hips dig his fingers into the muscles right over the bone. Peter's sounds are getting obscene at that and Wade is now painfully aware how hard he is.

"Okay, okay, I'm ready, I can't wait anymore..." Peter mumbles hastily and moves a little forward, so their chests touch. He reaches down and spreads the remaining lube over Wade. _Oh fuck_ he might just come here and now.

Slowly, Peter slides his hands over Wade's arms, stopping at his wrists, steadies Wade's hands on his hips. As Peter shuffles and the head of Wade's cock brushes Peter's warm skin, their heat mixing for a glorious, tense moment, Wade worries that maybe he's gripping him a little too hard. But Peter keeps running his thumb over Wade's pulse points, assuring him that everything is fine. Wade shows a small smile, starting to knead the skin under his fingers as Peter lowers pelvis in earnest. At the first real touch, Wade gasps and tightens his grip even more. Peter's quick to press butterfly kisses to his forehead and starts murmuring again. "Am I your boy Wade?"

A flutter goes through Wade's body. He barely manages to hum in agreement, choking on Peter's words and the feeling in his groin. The cheeky smile Peter gives in return is poisonous.

"Yes, I am your boy. Your baby boy." Peter coos and Wade gasps. That whisper will be his sweetest death. "Everyone just knows me as Peter. For some I am Spider-Man... but _ugh well_. But you, sweetie, you like to call me sweetums, or your boy. I like that. I like that a lot. I like it when you're teasing me with that name when we're out, wearing the masks. I like it when you call me baby boy in front of others, because I know you like to see them roll their eyes."

Peter slides deeper onto his cock, still keeping up his painfully slow pace, yet Wade is all in for that slow burn. His abs are contracting with want, fighting against his will to hold back, but Peter's voice is everything. 

"Will you call me your baby boy? Please... Wade?"

A moan slips over Wade's chapped lips. The term has something dirty like that, breathed into the warm air between them; it feels precious, shared only between them. Wade takes in a deep breath to calm himself a little, fraction still building up between them, to make it sound different from all the other times he'd called him just that. "My baby boy."

Peter chooses that moment to push his pelvis down the last few inches and meets Wade's thighs, leaving them both breathless for a moment. Peter's body envelops him hot, his chest working around the drags of air pushing into his lungs. 

Carefully, but smiling nonetheless, Peter starts circling his hips, adjusting to the stretch in tiny moves. It pulls breathy huffs from Wade’s lungs and his fingers dig deeper into Peter’s skin, now surely bruising. Peter doesn't look like he cares. He's building up a rhythm, his thrusts now harder and his back arching. He's panting, eyes closed and a beautiful blush spreading over his chest; he's clearly enjoying himself. The sensation of Peter riding him, the curve of his perfect butt slapping against his thigh again and again is almost unbearable.

" _Fuck, Peter, oh fuck, ooh..._ "

The blush on Peter's chest turns to a furious red at that and he clutches at Wade's shoulders for dear life, whimpering. _Oh fuck_. The last bit of restraint melts of with the sounds Peter's making and Wade quickly slips his hands around his body, groping for the muscles twitching with every move.

"You're so pretty, Petey, so goddamn pretty, please, _please_..." 

His hips now thrust of their own account, meeting Peter in his movements half-way. A surprised, high gasp tumbles over the red bitten lips, before he presses them to Wade's mouth in a messy kiss. Wade can't hold back anymore. He pushes one hand up to Peter's lower back to steady him and reaches for his cock with the other, finally touching him. He's stroking much slower than Peter moves his hips, his erection twitching in Wade's palm. The kiss breaks as Peter pants now openly and _loud_ , the sound vibrating hotly in Wade's groin. 

As their moves quicken, Peter bites his bottom lip again, eyes hooded, his skin glistening in a light sheen of sweat, pulse racing under Wade's fingertips. He knows he won't last any longer. Matching his strokes to their pace, he rolls the pad of his thumbs over the head of Peter's cock. The movement gets sloppy and less controlled, he's leaning into Wade's touch for support.

"Wade... I'm gonna..."

Peter comes over Wade's hand as he bites into Peter's neck. He clenches around him and bucks up into Wade's hand through his orgasm. It tips Wade over the edge and he's coming with his lips sealed to Peter's collar bone, moans muffled.

Shaky and out of breath, Wade slings his arms around Peter and pulls him close, sweaty skin sticking together. Heat radiates from Peter's body, mixing with the stuffy air around them. Wade presses his mouth to Peter's neck, then to his jaw and cheek. "My baby boy..."

He chuckles at that. "Yeah, I am."

"You're so beautiful."

“I am sticky…”

They both chuckle and Peter strokes over Wade’s bold head. “Doesn’t matter, Pete-pie…”

Wade tightens his hold around Peter, not willing to let go, not just yet. Not with his words still echoing in his ears and his heart still hammering. Wade kisses Peter’s shoulder and tastes his salty skin. 

“I love you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> The original prompt is [here](http://schierlingsbecher.tumblr.com/post/122589721680/love-the-edges-and-flaws/).
> 
> My tumblr is [Schierlingsbecher](http://schierlingsbecher.tumblr.com/) if you wanna chat or follow me <3
> 
> Also, feedback is always much appreciated ♥
> 
> Thank you for reading ♥


End file.
